House and the optimist
by Samual Klimmings
Summary: A boy falls down and House is tired, Warning: some sexual preferances, and House being house, pleas R


House and the optimistic

prologue  
Eric mops the floor and greets the people around him happily, people enjoy his joy and happiness he was so polite and kind, Eric rubs his head feeling light headed he shakes it off, probably have to get a drink of water he puts the mop back in the bucket and walks to the fountain then falls onto the ground, his coworkers calls the ambulance as they tend to him.

chapter 1  
a light hits House's eyes and he rolls to go to sleep a shadow is behind him and shakes house: "House"  
House turns and looks up and sees Cuddy: don't you knock or call  
cuddy: I called three times and I know you won't wake from a knock  
House: so why did you wake me from a great wet dream  
Cuddy glares at him: we have a patient, that fell down  
House: epilepsy or a cerebral cancer, now can you let me go back to sleep  
Cuddy: we tested for cancer and he has no signs of epilepsy, he said he felt thirsty and he just fell  
House sits up: dehydration and maybe a stroke **he grabs his cane** just put in an IV and tell him he's too old to bounce on his bed anymore  
Cuddy crosses her arms: he was drinking all day, and he's only 19  
House: so I actually have to wake today, I'll have to finish that blond babe later he rolls his eyes

Chapter 2  
Chase looks into Eric's eyes: do you have any head pain  
Eric: some but it's only a bump on the head I checked it myself he smiles lightly  
Chase feels the wound: right here  
Eric cringes slightly in pain: yeah  
no sign of immerging or concussion, yet you just passed out  
Eric: that what they told me  
Chase stands up: well what I see there is nothing wrong with you  
Eric sits up: so I can go back to work good he looks like he's about to get out  
whoa **chase pushes the teen back down to the bed** you need to rest, I said nothing I seen is wrong with you, doesn't mean there is nothing is wrong with you, so just relax  
ok the boy smiled  
Chase walked out and to House's office  
House is balancing a glass of water on his head: so how is our head patient  
Chase wonders what is he doing always playing around: what I can see there is nothing wrong with him  
so show me the x rays and monograms he takes the glass off  
he just got here so we haven't done any of that  
House rolls his eyes and drinks the water: so Mrs. tight pants lied to me  
cuddy lied to you to get you here? he cocks his head, house would lie to get what he wants but cuddy?  
I guess it was the only way to get me out of my bed he takes a pill and puts it in his mouth  
Foreman and Cameron come in and house snared at them: glad you can join us, now we all can make fun of cuddy  
Foreman rolled his eyes not knowing what house was talking about: so what do we got for symptoms  
Chase: well all he has is a bump on his head no sign of concussion or hemorrhage, so it's not his head  
House gets up grabbing his cane and walks to the bored: wrong, everything starts in the head, you just don't fall for no reason **he writes on the board, dehydration, insomnia, exhaustion**  
Cameron: Sleep depression or epilepsy  
House: yes to the first no to the second  
Chase: his eyes don't say sleep depression, no circles, no sagging ness  
House: I know you like older women but please don't describe there breasts to me  
Chase: I was talking about his eyes  
House: of course and pretty eyes he has doesn't he, but yet again he might not be your type  
Foreman: can we stay on topic and see what's wrong with this patient if it was sleep depression soon epilepsy will concur later on so we can treat him and put him on some sleeping agents  
House: well get to it and bring me some, cuddy woke me up too early  
Foreman walks out

Chapter 3  
an African American man with a mustache and a goatee comes in: ok you might have some insomnia it will explain the fainting and the passing out  
Eric smiles: thanks doctor, I'll like to go back to work soon as possible  
Foreman: well we will have to keep you here, still normally we will let the patient out if it was just insomnia **he puts the pills on the table** just take two  
Eric: so what else do you think it is he takes two  
we don't know yet, we'll just treat on what we know, and find what else is wrong  
ok he sits up and cringes a little  
you ok  
yeah it's nothing I'm fine he smiles  
no if your fine you won't be in pain, now what's wrong  
my right leg hurts  
Foreman checks the leg out feeling the muscle then the knee and the swell of his leg and Eric cringes lightly  
Foreman sighs: seems bad, did you hit it or fall on it  
no it just started to hurt

chapter 4  
Chase walks to house's desk and yells at him: I told you it wasn't insomnia and he doesn't have sleep disorder and you act like I'm not even there  
House eyes widen in sarcastic shock: oh I'm sorry I thought it was the wall talking **he leans both hand on his Cain** don't worry I knew your right  
Chase: so you just gave him sleeping medicine for no reason  
House: no, there is a reason, he needed the good night sleep like I did last night  
Chase: because cuddy woke you up on what you conceder early, you decided to take your grumpiness out on us and the patient  
House: told you I had a reason  
Foreman comes in and house sounds brighten: and right on time to bring us the good news, so what is up with Mr. head, head  
Foreman: he has Sevier Tendentious in his right leg and left arm  
House: ok, chase be actually useful and write that down  
Chase writes it down on the board: so what can cause this  
Cameron: long years of work or arthritis  
House: and how long has he worked there  
Foreman: only eight months, not even long enough for him to cause Tendentious  
Chase: and his family doesn't have a history in arthritis  
House: so how is he doing, who is he, and where is waldo  
Foreman: he seems ok mentally and he seems calm  
Chase: his name is Eric and I would have to agree with foreman  
House: I don't care for his name, but what did he do before he passed out  
Chase: working, then he went to get a drink of water  
House: hmm I got nothing, besides dehydration, Cameron, give him x-rays and monograms of all his tinkers  
Cameron: heart and brain coming right up  
she leaves

Chapter 5  
ok this won't take long don't move **she speaks into the intercom and Eric compiles and doesn't move and once it was done he talks** you have a nice voice have you thought of singing?  
Cameron smile lightly: no **she comes in** ok you are almost done we just need an x ray  
**he gets in the wheel chair and she takes him to the room** well you should, I would so buy your cds he smiles  
thanks she smiles back professionally  
she takes the x rays: ok all done she takes him back into the room  
Eric pulls himself onto the bed: well tell me how I'm doing ok Dr. Cameron  
Cameron: I will She sets him up with a sling on his left arm putting a plastic binding on it and his right leg  
as she does this Eric talks: I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble  
not at all this is our job, and right now I just finished checking on you, so relax and we'll come back to you once we figure out what's wrong  
Eric smiles: ok, I bet you will find out

Chapter 6  
Cameron comes in foreman and chase look mentally Exhausted, talking to house again  
House is twirling his Cain: glade you came back, so how is the man who fell down for no reason  
Cameron: he has no tumors in his heart or brain she hands him the results and the x rays and he brushes them to the side  
Cameron: you not going to check them  
House: no I have better things to attend to, so our little patient how is he taking the illness of falling down  
Cameron: well thanks for you drugging him, he is out like a light  
House puts his Cain down: that's not what I meant, is he depressed or angry about being around a woman not able to get his hands on her  
Cameron: no he seemed happy, very optimistic  
Foremon: yeah he was very cheerful even when he was in pain  
House: happy, cheerful, hmm I wonder if Optimism can be a symptom  
Chase: a symptom of what, of being a happy person  
House: you almost hit the nail on the head, next time, use a hammer  
Foreman: your not thinking drugs are you  
House: thanks for asking he takes a vicodin  
Chase: he's not on drugs his eyes weren't dilated, and he seems all together  
House: yeah he probably didn't smoke any today but it takes a month to get it out of his system  
Foreman: this boy is happy and you think drugs  
House leans on his Cain and gets the files: yep, but I think other stuff too like women, good TV, but where are you getting at  
Foreman: I'm saying people don't have to take drugs to be happy  
House: your right, but no one in a hospital is normal are they, now if you leave me be I got business to attend to he limps out

Chapter 7  
Wilson comes out of his office and sees house he was about to go back into his office then house caught him: WILSON he says on what sounds cheerful and Wilson sighs and turns towards him: what  
I got a job for you **he hands him the files** check theses for tumors or inflammation  
Wilson cocks an eyebrow: couldn't you do this yourself  
House: yes but I heard that this patient has a case of happy and I don't want to catch it  
Wilson rolls his eyes and flips through the x rays: nothing to swelling, no inflammation, no bubbles or tumors, nothing  
House: Great, now I have to think  
Wilson: good now I can have a drink of water he drinks out of the fountain  
House: water? he walks away

Chapter 8  
House comes back into his office everyone is there: good now I don't have to rally you all up  
Foreman: we are loaded with patients thanks to you, now what do you got  
House: he was drinking water he crosses out Exhaustion and insomnia and adds lack of red blood cells  
Cameron: we tested his blood for drugs so that won't explain lack of red blood cells, and we haven't tested for that yet  
House: well go to it **he leans against the wall** well any guesses before I tell you what it really is  
Chase: well if you already know it, why not tell us  
House: because it makes me feel better, but I'll tell you anyways, Copper poisoning  
Foreman: who would poison him  
House: he would, well heck I would if I was thirsty enough, which he is always dehydrated, so he would have to drink  
Chase: the drinking fountain: I'll go and get a test sample  
House: good and I'll go test him for magic brownies  
Foreman: it didn't show in his blood  
House: yeah but he might be hiding it  
he leaves

Chapter 9  
house enters Cuddy's office and she glares at him: what do you want house, revenge?  
House: I would have to keep you up all night and the sight of that shirt you already have that plan  
Cuddy tugs her jacket closed: so what do you want, give me more of your perverted thoughts  
House: no that's why we have the internet, I need a vile of happy reefers  
Cuddy: for you no  
House: it's for a patient to prove that he is on majuana  
Cuddy: well giving him some would prove that  
House: no if he wasn't on majuana, he would just be really high and really happy, but if he has been doing it, he would be mostly the same because the small dose won't be enough to sustain his mind  
Cuddy: a small dose ok, I don't want you to get either of you high  
House: deal we will share a bowl   
he walks out

Chapter 10  
a man with stubby five o clock beard and messy hair with a dirty suit on comes in leaning on a nice wooden Cain with flames on the bottom and Eric smiles  
the man snares at the boy: so I see your still on last Saturday  
Eric: sorry I don't know what you are talking about Mr.?  
House, I am here to prove that like me you are a pot head he sits on a visitor's chair next to the kid  
the teen laughs lightly: you know your funny  
House injects the substance into his arm: and after this I'll be hilarious  
the boy breaths and feels the sustains take over: well Dr House, do you have a first name  
House cocks his head: why do you want to know, to tell everyone where to get there fix  
the boy laughed in the same way as before and house takes out a blood sample: no because everyone calls you by your last name because the way you act, your first name gives you character  
House: it's Greg, and you are high  
the boy smiled: I haven't done this over a year and I don't feel any different  
that's because you are a pot head **he looks at the sleep help pills** do you mind if I take one  
not at all why would you need that insomnia problems the boy seems to sweat lightly  
something like that, and you are feeling a little hot under the color, hmm that must be because your stoned he takes the sleep agent pill and his viccoden  
the boy cough into his hand allot and blood is on it and he smiles as he looked at it  
House eyes widen a little: well that's not good

Chapter 11  
House has his head in his arms and he seems to be sleeping  
Foreman slams the door open and shut: he wasn't a pot head  
House wakes and looks horrible: I figured that out  
Cameron: and we are treating the copper in his body  
Chase: so what makes him cough up blood  
Foreman: it could be TB  
House yawns loudly to interrupt: it's not TB, but thanks for stating an obvious diagnosis  
Cameron: the copper in his body could have infect his lungs  
House: yeah and his blood decided to move into his lungs, show me the scans after my nap, now excuse me I have a woman to attend to he puts his head back on his arms

Chapter 12  
the x rays show a big dark blotch that covered all his bottom half of his lungs  
House: wow this is cool  
Foreman: his lungs are becoming liquid goo and you find it cool  
House: yes, what makes lungs become liquid goo  
Chase: cancer  
Foreman: he hasn't smoked a year  
Cameron: it could be second hand smoke, or it could be remnant  
House: if it was second hand smoke, he would get a heart attack first, and if it was a remnant it would just be a round blotch not half his lungs  
Foreman: well whatever it is he's going to die, who's going to tell him  
Cameron: he's a sweet boy I'll hate to see him sad  
Chase: I don't feel like it  
House rolls his eyes: fine I'll do it

Chapter 13  
House comes into his room: hello, don't worry I'm not here to get you high again, your, Eric, your going to die, your lungs are disintegrating...his eyes are wide Eric do you have stomach problems  
Eric: yeah but I'm used to them, I drink allot of water, because of them  
House: I'll be right back, your not going to die

at the office  
House pushes the door open: did you guys do a MRI on his stomach and Colin  
Chase: no  
Foreman: I never thought of doing that  
House: well do it and show me the results

After the scan  
Foreman: his stomach is scotched and his intestates walls are breaking down  
House: there's waldo he yells  
Chase: poison?  
House: of a different sort, and it's a growing one  
Cameron: mold  
House: no I don't have any  
Cameron glares at him  
oh you mean the boy, yes he has mold, just give him the stuff and get it over with  
Foreman: because he likes you, you want to get rid of him  
House: likening me hmm I wonder if that could be a sickness of course non of you have it, so it's not contagious  
Cameron and Foreman leave  
Chase: you look different, has this boy change you a little  
House: no it's my hair, I tried to brush it  
Chas sighs

after the cure  
Eric sits up  
Chase: ok you can leave, but first you need a Cain he holds out an assorted style of Cains on a rack  
hmmm **Eric smiles** this on, it has style, just like Greg does he takes it  
House stands in the hall and sees the kid lean on a hickory wood Cain and a magnolia handle simple but slick  
Eric smiles at House: bye Greg he walks out  
House: bye Eric he says quietly and takes a pill

THE END


End file.
